Tuercas y problemas
by Elize Bright
Summary: Hay un chico nuevo en la primaria Lindbergh, su nombre es Robert y a veces tiene comportamientos algo extraños Mientras tanto Goddard continúa un robot que Jimmy tenia incompleto. ¿Será posible que Goddard y Robert estén relacionados de alguna manera? (Basado en la idea original de shinju) (One-shot)


****Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Jimmy Neutrón son nombres registrados y no son de mi propiedad, todos los derechos pertenecen a Nickelodeon y demás empresas asociadas. Esta historia fue elaborada por diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Tuercas y problemas**

Jimmy Carl y Sheen volvían de la escuela, y Jimmy se quitaba restos de basura que tenía en la ropa, pues Butch, lo intercepto la salida y con ayuda de otros abusones lo metió de cabeza al bote de basura.

—No recuerdo que alguien te pusiera semejante paliza desde Terry Finster— dijo Carl a Jimmy

—Tú no recuerdas ni el desayuno— dijo Sheen a Carl

—No te desanimes Jimmy ¿No te gustaría ir al parque más tarde? Ya sabes, para olvidar el mal rato en la escuela— preguntó Carl

—Gracias Carl, pero me quedare en mi laboratorio a trabajar en algo importante—

Carl y Sheen se quedaron inmóviles y asustados, Jimmy al ver esto les dijo

—Tranquilos, no hare más nanobots—

Carl y Sheen respiraron tranquilos

—Además estoy seguro de que si ignoro a Butch me dejara en paz. Estoy trabajando en un proyecto muy diferente que tengo desde hace algunos días, nos vemos—

Jimmy llegó a su casa donde Goddard lo recibió con alegría, pero se dio cuenta de que su amo apestaba,

—Debí advertirte que Butch me metió de nuevo a la basura— dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras Goddard gruñía ante la acción de Butch.

En eso volvió la Sra. Neutrón de la tienda.

—Jimmy, has vuelto… ¿Que es ese olor?— y olfateo el ambiente descubriendo que era Jimmy—¿Jimmy que tienes que decir al respecto?—

—Que es una graciosa historia— respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Después hablaremos de eso, ve a ducharte— ordeno la Sra. Neutrón

Y Jimmy obedeció, mientras Goddard observaba

Más tarde, Jimmy le invento a su mama una historia sobre resbalar con una pelota y caer en la basura, la Sra. no lo creyó pero aun así lo dejo pasar, gracias a la historia del señor Neutrón sobre su torpeza cuando era niño

Cuando se vio libre del interrogatorio Jimmy fue a su laboratorio y continuo desarmando a Maternotron, en general no le gustaba deshacer sus inventos , en especial a los robots pero después de ella que los encerrara en su propia casa no sería especial cariño por el robot, además de que estaba trabajando en un nuevo robot, aunque era muy experimental, Jimmy no buscaba que quedara cien por ciento funcional, solo que se moviera para probar su verdadero invento: la membrana Neutrónica, tan real que parecía piel humana genuina, sin embargo aprovecho mientras se fabricaba para hacer el robot de prueba, pero sería mañana cuando continuara, porque Goddard ladro haciéndole notar que ya era muy noche.

—Tienes razón. Ya es tarde...— iré a dormir—

Jimmy bostezó

—Vamos Goddard— salieron del laboratorio y Jimmy fue a su habitación, pero mientras Goddard subía la escalera vio en la mesita de la sala un periódico con un chico y su perro, esto le llamo la atención a Goddard pero Jimmy le indico que continuara subiendo.

Él no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen, y por este detalle no podía entrar en modo sueño, y su cerebro positrónico no podía dejar de generar información. Así que decidió levantarse y ver con más cuidado el periódico.

Era un anuncio de comida para perro, la cual él ni siquiera comía, puesto que al ser un perro robótico prefería más el aluminio.

Sin embargo el anuncio decía: no es solo un perro, es mi mejor amigo y abajo de ese anuncio había otro que mostraba a 2 niños en Retroville promocionando entradas al 2 por 1. Goddard dejo de mirar el periódico porque se le había ocurrido una idea.

Fue al laboratorio de Jimmy al cual podía entrar ya que se conectaba con VOX y empezó a perfeccionar el robot que Jimmy estaba haciendo, consulto los planos que ya tenía, quito más piezas de Maternotron hasta que hizo una versión mejorada del robot y cuando la finalizo fue por la membrana que Jimmy había creado la estiro y rodeo el cuerpo del robot y la pego bien de las piernas brazos y cabeza. Gracias a la búsqueda de Jimmy por hacer un robot realista él ya había creado cabello artificial, así que se lo puso al robot.

Goddard estuvo afinando cada posible detalle del robot, cuando amaneció ya estaba listo

Jimmy mientras tanto estaba despertando apenas y no se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, por algún motivo su alarma no timbro, Jimmy se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se fue con su jet pack a la escuela. Llego tan tarde que entro por una ventana a su salón, pero el jet pack empezó a fallar y Jimmy cayó al suelo llamándola atención de la señorita ave.

—¡Jimmy! ¿A qué se debe tu impuntualidad?—

—Mi alarma no sonó—

—¡Buenos días niños!— interrumpió el director Willoughby

—Ve a tu lugar Jimmy— ordeno la señorita ave

Se sentó y el director continúo hablando

—Quiero presentarles a un alumno nuevo, su nombre es Robert—

El chico en cuestión entro al salón. Era de cabello castaño claro, y ojos grises. Traía una playera verde, y un pantalón azul oscuro. Además era muy atractivo, por que provoco los suspiros de algunas niñas del salón incluida Cindy.

—¡Bueno, los dejo sean amables con el!— el director se fue y la Señorita Ave le preguntó

—Cuéntanos más de ti Robert, ¿De dónde vienes?—

—Prefiero que me llamen Rob y vengo de… muchas partes— dijo ansioso por tomar su lugar caminando hacia el antes de que la señorita ave se lo pidiera.

—Supongo que es difícil haber dejado tu anterior escuela, ve a tu lugar Robert—Grazno

Tomo un lugar disponible atrás de Carl y la Señorita ave empezó a dar las clases.

En la hora del almuerzo Carl y Jimmy estaban en su mesa comiendo cuando llego Sheen con Rob

—Oigan invite a Rob a nuestra mesa—

El chico nuevo se sentó y Jimmy le preguntó

—Mi nombre es Jimmy Neutrón, y soy un niño genio—

—Lo sé—

—¿Lo sabes?—

Rob se puso nervioso

—Si, quiero decir te he visto en las noticias, de hecho algunas agencias de viaje tienen como atracción turística tu cabeza—

—¡Que!—

—¿Que no lo sabias Jimmy?—Preguntó Carl

—¡No!— respondió Jimmy molesto

—Mira—Sheen le dio un folleto publicitario y Jimmy lo vio

"Visite Retroville y vea al niño con la cabeza más grande del mundo. Retroville donde los Yemusianos te pueden secuestrar gracias a él"

—Creo que hare una demanda por difamación— Dijo haciendo bolita el papel.

—Oye Rob... ¿Te vas a comer tu almuerzo?— preguntó Carl

Le pasó la bandeja y le dijo

—Es todo tuyo—

—Gracias— y Carl empezó a comer.

—¿No tienes hambre?— preguntó Jimmy extrañado

—Solo digamos que tengo una dieta rigurosa— se apresuró a cambiar de tema—¿Qué hacen aquí para divertirse?—

—Yo veo el programa de ultra lord, juego los juegos de Ultralord leo las historietas oficiales de Ultralord me disfrazo de...— respondió Sheen

—Déjame adivinar… ¿Ultralord?— respondió Rob

—Increíble debes tener poderes psíquicos— exclamo Sheen

En eso llegaron Cindy y Libby con sus bandejas de comita y Cindy traía una lata de mora flora, ya casi vacía.

—Valla Neutrón, apenas llega alguien lindo a la escuela y ya lo estas corrompiendo—Luego miro a Rob y le dijo—Si respetas tu vida deberías alejarte de ellos—

Pero Rob no le ponía mucha atención porque veía la lata

—¡Adiós perdedores!— dijo Libby

Cindy tomo lo que quedaba de la soda y lo aventó la lata la basura a lo que Rob se levantó y corrió por ella metiéndose de cabeza al bote de basura buscando la lata la cual al agarrarla se salió del bote ante la vista atónita de todos.

—Yo... este...— miro rápido a los alrededores e improviso al ver un cartel de reciclaje en la pared—Protejo el medio ambiente, es importante depositar los aluminios en su lugar— dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Y arrojo la lata con pesar al bote de los aluminios. Todos empezaron a murmurar pero entro el director Willoughby

—Esplendido Rob tu dedicación por el reciclaje es fascinante y quisiera proponerte algo—

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó un tanto confundido

—Bolbi se fue a su país natal por una semana y la escuela esta sin su presidente ¿Te gustaría reemplazarlo?—

—Pero yo...—

—¡Esplendido! ven conmigo— y el director se llevó a Rob casi arrastrándolo

Todos miraron en silencio y Carl Sheen Libby Cindy y Jimmy se miraron desconcertados.

—Y yo que decía que tú eras raro— dijo Cindy a Jimmy

—Hay algo extraño en el chico nuevo— dijo Libby

—Tal vez solo sean costumbres del lugar del que viene...— sugirió Carl

—O tal vez sea un alienígena—Exclamo Sheen y todos menos Carl se le quedaron mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Que? solo es una posibilidad—

El día paso y Rob volvió a clases diciendo que había rechazado la oferta de ser el presidente, puesto que estaba muy ocupado en las tardes y algunas veces debía quedarse después de la escuela. La salida todos volvieron a casa y Jimmy fue a su laboratorio. Donde entro y busco a su perro.

—¡Goddard ya volví!—

Lo busco en su lugar habitual y no lo vio

—Qué raro ¿En dónde estará?—

En eso lo escucho ladrar detrás de el

—¡Allí estas!, mira lo que te traje de la escuela—

Saco una lata de soda, a la cual Goddard se abalanzo

—¡Vaya!, sí que estabas hambriento te buscare algunos tornillos de acero inoxidable, tus favoritos—

Al día siguiente la alarma de Jimmy no volvió a sonar

—De nuevo olvide ponerla—Dijo Jimmy molesto.

Se levantó y se preparó rápido para por a la escuela, aunque llego a tiempo corría mientras veía su reloj apenas estaba a tiempo. Iba tan absorto que chocó con alguien.

—¡Butch lo siento!— dijo Jimmy mientras se ponían ambos de pie

—Muy tarde Neutrón nadie choca conmigo y se queda tan tranquilo ¡Me las pagaras!—

Jimmy se cubrió con sus brazos pero Rob salió en su defensa.

—Oye, déjalo en paz—

—Esto no es asunto tuyo chico nuevo—

—Lo es cuando quieres lastimas a mis amigos—

—Entonces los lastimare a ti y a el— y corrió hacia Rob, pero él se hizo a un lado

—¡Ya verás!—

Volvió a hacer lo mismo hasta que apareció el director Willoughby.

—Que está pasando aquí—

—Director yo...—

—Butch estaba intimidando a Jimmy—

El director levanto una ceja

—Butch Bukowsky a mi oficina ¡Ahora!—

Butch miro a Rob con enojo y lo amenazo con el puño pero Rob le gruño, como un perro lo cual desconcertó a Butch y entro a la oficina del director.

—¿Estás bien Jim?—

—Si, gracias—

—Corre llegaremos tarde—

Entraron a clase justo a tiempo. En el recreo estaban juntos Jimmy Carl Sheen y Rob en el patio de la escuela platicando.

—Y cuéntanos, ¿De dónde vienes Rob?—

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Rob

—¿Que no respondí eso el primer día?— Preguntó nervioso

—No dijiste que venias de muchas partes—

—Si, ya recuerdo, vengo de, muy cerca—

—¿Vienes de Lightville?— preguntó Carl

—Si, de allí—

— ¿Y qué haces en tu tiempo libre?—

—No gran cosa, me gusta aprender sobre cohetes...—

—¿Cohetes? me encantan los cohetes, he ido al espacio muchas veces—

—De verdad—

—Sí, de hecho tengo un viaje programado para dentro de algunos días a al cometa Twonkus 3 para ir por muestras—

—Hacen que me duela la cabeza de pensar en cometas. ¡Hablen de otra cosa!— exclamo Sheen

—Sheen tiene razón—Dijo Carl agarrando su cabeza

Jimmy giro los ojos y cambio de tema

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros a Retrolandia mañana? te enseñaremos lo mejor de esta ciudad—

—No puedo, estoy ocupado—

—Vamos, será divertido— dijo Carl

Rob no se veía muy convencido pero aun así accedió

—Bueno, está bien. Iré con ustedes...—

—¡Genial!—

En eso llegan algunos compañeros del salón

—Miren es el chico nuevo que llevo a Butch a la dirección—

—Es nuestro héroe— dijo Oliander

Se acercaron, lo rodearon y lo arrastraron lejos de Jimmy, aunque estaba claro que Rob no quería ir con ellos.

Al volver a clase Rob entro todavía rodeado por todos los que habían sido molestados por Butch la señorita ave al verlos dijo

—Niños, vallan a sus lugares y dejen a Robert en paz—

—Gracias señorita ave—

—¡Examen sorpresa!—

Hubo gritos de desaprobación

—Tranquilos niños, véanlo como una oportunidad de aprendizaje—Grazno—No como un porcentaje de su calificación—

Entrego los exámenes Jimmy y Rob fueron los primeros en terminar.

La señorita ave empezó a revisar en cuanto los tuvo en sus manos los reviso era un 10

—¡Increíble niños tuvieron la misma calificación de 10 extra!—

Todo el salón quedo boquiabierto y Cindy miraba con enojo aplastando el lápiz contra su hoja, rompiendo la punta.

—¡Cindy! ¡No voy a hacer valer tu examen si esta agujerado!— reprendió la señorita ave.

A la salida el cuarteto de chicos platicaban

—¿Acaso eres un genio como Jimmy?— preguntaba Sheen aun sorprendido

—No es eso es solo que...— pero Rob fue interrumpido por unas voces atrás de ellos

—Allí estas ¡Me las pagaras!— era Butch que se iba a encargar de Rob como represalia por haberlo llevado ante el director.

—Corre por tu vida—Le gritaron Carl y Sheen.

Rob corrió, pero después de detuvo y encaro a Butch ante la mirada de Carl Sheen y Jimmy

—Ya valió— dijo Sheen

Pero Rob se lo quitó de encima con Judo, y lo tiro al suelo en menos de 15 segundos

—¡Mami!— dijo Butch en el suelo.

Sin embargo Rob se dio cuenta de salían chispas de su cuello, se puso la mano para evitar que lo vieran cuando se acercaron a el

—Eso fue increíble, donde aprendiste a pelear—

—Es una larga historia, debo irme, ¡Adiós!— y se fue corriendo. Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta perderse de la vista de los demás, hasta que saco unas turbinas de sus zapatos y se fue volando, hasta llegar al patio afuera del laboratorio de Jimmy, de sus dedos salió un cable que se conectó con VOX para poder entrar, busco a Goddard, su cerebro no brillaba, estaba apagado y en el piso. Se acercó a él y a través del mismo cable que uso con VOX se conectó a Goddard y cerró los ojos. Goddard se encendió. Saco un control y movió el robot a un lugar oculto. Y lo hizo justo a tiempo, antes de que Jimmy llegara.

Esa misma noche, cuando Jimmy se fue a dormir, Goddard programo el despertador 30 minutos más tarde de lo habitual y fue al laboratorio. Entro y arreglo el problema de las chispas en el cuello del robot, y puso a fabricas más membrana, la que le había puesto al robot ya empezaba a palidecer, y lo peor es que la membrana nueva tardaría bastante en estar lista, así que aun al día siguiente tendría que usar la misma membrana.

Rob llego a la escuela y provoco cierto asombro, estaba algo arrugado y demacrado

—Rob ¿Qué te paso?— preguntó la señorita ave

—No es nada, es solo el clima...—

— ¿Estás seguro? Si necesitas ir a tu casa adelante—

—No es necesario, me siento bien—

—Entonces ve a tu lugar—

Jimmy observo a Rob, esa textura de piel, la había visto en alguna parte pero no recordaba donde. Aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

A la salida Jimmy le preguntó a Rob

—¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien? Te ves terrible—

—Si estoy bien, no se preocupen—

—Bueno, entonces te veremos en Retrolandia en la tarde si aún quieres venir adiós.

Rob corrió como siempre lo hacía y llego para transferir su plasma positrónico a su cuerpo original, mientras Jimmy volvía quito la membrana vieja del robot, se había gastado aún más al correr, convirtiéndola en algo parecido a chicle.

A la membrana aun le faltaba tiempo para estar lista, más de 8 horas, no estaría lista para ir a Retrolandia.

En eso llego Jimmy y Goddard salió a recibirlo.

Jimmy estuvo un rato en su laboratorio y después fue a prepararse para ir a Retrolandia con car Sheen y Rob, o mejor dicho Goddard, aunque esto último Jimmy no lo sabía.

Goddard aprovecho h no tuvo de otra más que sacar la membrana aun sin terminar y se la puso al robot, esperaba que estuviera tan estable para resistir solo por esa tarde.

Jimmy llego a Retrolandia en su aerodeslizador y vio a Carl y Sheen en la entrada.

—Listos para divertirnos—

—Si, esperen ¿Y Rob?—

—Allí viene—Dijo Carl señalando

—¿Me perdí de algo?—

—No llegas justo a tiempo—

—¡Entonces vallamos!—

Subieron a muchos juegos, toda la tarde, parecía que Rob no se cansaba, o mareaba, sin embargo, no fue hasta que subieron al Vomi-Pulpo que la resistencia del viento deshizo un poco de la membrana del brazo de Rob, lo cual llamo la atención de Jimmy al ver que tenía metal bajo la piel, pero disimulo.

Al detenerse el juego, Rob vio su brazo y con disimulo aplasto la piel para que se expandiera y tapara el metal.

—¿Ahora a que más nos subiremos?—Preguntó Sheen

—En realidad, creeo que deberíamos irnos—

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó Sheen

—Es tarde—

—Apenas son las 9— dijo Sheen viendo el reloj de Jimmy

—Exacto, debemos dormirnos temprano y ya es tarde. —Jimmy arrastro a sus amigos

—¿Qué te pasa cabezón? Apenas se iba a poner bueno—

—Escúchenme, Rob no es quien se dice ser—

—Acaso tiene una identidad secreta como súper héroe, ¿Acaso será ultra niño como en el episodio 345 de ultra lord?—

—No. Estoy hablando de que es un robot—

Carl y Sheen se miraron y empezaron a reír

—Y yo soy un lord llama—Dijo Carl

—Chicos esto es serio, debo vigilarlo porque no se cuales sean sus intenciones—Miro al sitio en el que se suponía que estaba Rob y Jimmy se dio cuenta de que yo estaba.

—Ya se escapó— dijo con cierta molestia.

Rob corría mientras la membrana se le hacía chicle. Entro rápido al laboratorio y transfirió el plasma de su cerebro de nuevo al cuerpo canino, y puso la membrana de nuevo en el horno químico.

Cuando Jimmy llegó a su casa acaricio a Goddard y busco su pistola de iones, si era un robot malvado con eso podría neutralizarlo sin dañarlo y poder rastreas su origen.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Jimmy llego a tiempo. Quien llego tarde fue Rob.

En el recreo Carl y Sheen hablaban con Jimmy

—Recuérdenlo, no digan nada y síganme la corriente— dijo Jimmy al ver que Rob se acercaba para sentarse con ellos

—Hola, ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de despedirnos—

—Es cierto, ayer te desapareciste de Retrolandia— dijo Jimmy con cuidado

—Yo, este... fui al baño, ya saben, esos juegos me marean... y cuando salí ustedes no estaban—

—Creímos que te habías ido— dijo Carl.—Por cierto ¿Te vas a comer tu almuerzo?—

—Sabes que no, quédatelo— le dio la bandeja

Jimmy miro con recelo

—Nunca te he visto comer—

—Tengo una dieta de judo, muy alta en hierro—

Jimmy siguió preguntándole más cosas, Rob se las respondía todas.

—Oye, porque no vienes a mi laboratorio después de clases, tengo algunos inventos que te pueden interesar, como mi cohete, ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que te gustaban los cohetes?—

Rob no supo que decir lo tomaban por sorpresa

—Si lo recuerdo, pero estoy ocupado—

—Vamos, estoy trabajando en un cohete súper secreto, que pueda viajar a cuatro millones un año luz de la tierra—

—Bueno, supongo que puedo ir a ver por un rato— dijo Rob sin convencerse y empezando a planear como esconder el apagado cuerpo de Goddard una vez que estuvieran en el laboratorio

—Perfecto—Respondió Jimmy al tiempo que sonaba el timbre.

De camino al laboratorio de Jimmy Carl y Sheen iban muy serios, y Jimmy al pendiente de cada movimiento que hacia Rob. Al llegar al patio trasero de su casa antes de entrar al laboratorio, Jimmy dijo

—Oye Rob, hay algo que eh querido preguntarte...—

—¿Qué cosa?—

—¿Cuál es tu apellido?—

Rob se quedó sin palabras, nunca pensó en su apellido y nunca se lo habían preguntado

—Este...—

Jimmy saco su pistola de iones y apunto a Rob

—Sé que eres un robot que quieres y quien te envía—

Rob levanto las manos

—Jimmy, tranquilo, soy tu amigo—

—Y si es así porque te ocultas—

—Yo...—

En eso los sistemas de defensa de Rob se activaron y se hizo a un lado dejando ver a Butch que quería atacarlo al mismo tiempo que otros 4 abusones de la escuela.

—Ahora si me las pagaras niño nuevo no podrás contra todos nosotros—

—Puedo contra todos—

—¡Jimmy haz algo!—

Jimmy veía sin saber que hacer por un lado Rob podía contra los abusones y por el otro podían salir lastimados, después de todo él era un robot.

Jimmy entro rápido a su laboratorio en busca de algún invento que pudiera servirle, hasta que encontró una pistola generadora de campos de gravedad.

Ya iba a salir, pero vio algo que lo dejo sin habla, el cuerpo robótico de Goddard, pero su cerebro de plasma no estaba

—¡Goddard!—

Trato de ver cuál era el problema pero vio ninguno, solo le faltaba el plasma. Levanto la mirada para buscar herramientas rápido, y vio que el robot que estaba construyendo para probar la membrana no estaba, miro a su lado que el avance de la membrana tampoco estaba. Allí lo comprendió todo, Robert no comía comida normal porque no la podría digerir al ser un robot, y cuando dijo comida alta en hierro era una referencia a que solo comía metal, y por eso se arrojó por la lata de Cindy, porque come latas, estaba demacrado y pálido por que la membrana Neutrónica aún no estaba perfeccionada, y aunque no dijo nunca su apellido, su nombre era una sutil pista. Salió del laboratorio con la pistola anti gravedad en la mano.

Rob no golpeaba a los abusones, solo se los quitaba de encima con movimientos de judo.

Jimmy se apresuró y disparo el campo a todos exento a Rob.

En eso llego Cindy

—¿Rob estas bien?—

—Cindy, ¿De dónde saliste?—Preguntó Jimmy

—¿Venía a mi casa recuerdas? No es que estuviera cuidando a Rob porque me pareciera lindo—

En eso unas chispas empezaron salir del cuello de Rob.

—Rob que es eso—

—Yo...—

—Tranquilo, ya se lo que ocurre—

Dijo Jimmy señalando a Goddard y Rob se quedó mirando

—Goddard, porque lo hiciste—

—Perdón, es solo que te vi llegar lastimado por ese abusón, sentí que era mi deber como macota protegerte, aunque tome medidas drásticas, además quería ver que se sentía ser un humano de verdad... así que aproveche el robot a medio hacer y la membrana y use el hipnorayo con el director.—

—Tranquilo Goddard lo entiendo—

—No estoy entendiendo nada...— dijo Carl, mientras Cindy estaba con la boca abierta

—Yo iré a mi casa, creo que me habla mi mama— y se retiró cabizbaja

Empezaron a salir más chispas de Rob y dijo

—Me pasare a mi cuerpo original antes de descomponerme y quedarme en este para siempre.—

Se acercó a Goddard salió el cable de su dedo y trasfirió su cerebro, activándose Goddard

—Buen chico, me alegra que vuelvas a ser tú, aunque, creo que tendré que reparar el robot para que te puedas despedir de todos, te volviste muy popular por apalear a Butch—

Goddard ladro y saco el control para que el robot entrara caminando. Y Carl y Sheen entraron también dejando afuera y flotando a los abusones

—¡Oigan no me dejen aquí!—

Al día siguiente Rob fue a la escuela y le dijo a todo el mundo que se iría a otra escuela porque volvieron a transferir a su papa, algunas niñas en el salón entristecieron pero los nerd estaban devastados incluido Butch, que no recordaba nada de su enojo contra Rob por que Jimmy uso el hipnorayo con él y sus amigos.

A la salida Rob dijo

—Bueno, me agrado haber sido humano, pero creo que no lo volvería a repetir, me gusta más ser un perro, no tengo que hacer tarea, ni ir a la escuela a estudiar—

—Tú lo has dicho—Dijo Sheen

—Bien estoy listo, al laboratorio— y subió al aerodeslizador.

—Y si mejor vamos a Retrolandia antes ya no corres peligros de desperfecto—

—Bueno fue divertido la otra ocasión, vallamos pues—

Duraron toda la tarde hasta que empezó a oscurecer y volvían a casa.

—Jim, podríamos ir a un último lugar antes de regresar a mi cuerpo original—

—¡Claro!—

Cindy estaba frente a su computadora haciendo su tarea, cuando escucho que tocaban a su ventana. Era Rob, volaba gracias a las turbinas que salían de sus zapatos

—¿Qué quieres… Goddard?— dijo con cierta molestia

—Quería decirte que lo único que lamento de que ya no poder usar el cuerpo robot es que no nos podremos volver a ver, aunque no convivimos mucho, me pareces una gran chica.—

Cindy se sorprendió de las palabras de Rob

—Rob eres tan romántico, no pareces creado por Neutrón. ¿Es verdad todo eso que me estás diciendo?—

—¡No!— y empezó a reír al igual que car Sheen y Jimmy que veían todo desde abajo. Cindy quedo dolida

—Eso es por molestar a mi amo, ¡Sonríe!— y le disparo con el hipo rayo, olvidando todo recuerdo de que Rob era un robot.

Descendió dejando a Cindy hipnotizada y caminaron todos juntos al laboratorio, donde Goddard se despediría del cuerpo robot para volver a ser un perro, por un largo tiempo.

 **FIN**

* * *

Idea tomada del tema de ideas fallidas en el foro de Proyecto Neutron. Gracias Shinju por compartir tu idea.

La historia esta ubicada en medio de las temporadas 2 y 3.

 ** **Redes sociales:****

Tumblr: elizebright

Ask: / ElizeBright

Twitter: Elize_Bright


End file.
